With the continuous development of the display technology, not only a high quality image but also displaying with a more realistic experience is preferred for the user.
When a display apparatus in the prior art (such as Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), or Organic Light-Emitting Display (OLED)) is displaying pictures, the back light in the LCD or the OLED self-emitting light source may emit lights homogenously on respective areas of the screen. According to this, when a dazzling image such as the Sun or explosion appears on the displayed pictures, the brightness of the dazzling image may be the same as or similar to the brightness of other surrounding images, so it is hard for a user to acquire a more excited and realistic watching experience.